Unknown
by The Catch
Summary: Sakura, just because your questions went unanswered, the answers... were never unknown.


**Unknown**

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't have to deal with it now. Them asking me those questions are long gone, but that doesn't mean they were ever answered.

When I would tell them there was no way they could possibly understand, that revenge was all I wanted, it didn't matter. What I wanted, it didn't matter to them. Sometime or another, they would come again. And just like every time, I would defeat them. But not before asking me questions, if yelling in anguish counts as "Asking".

Every time they came, the questions would get deeper. And every time, I wouldn't answer them, just giving them the cold shoulder, a couple of insults, remarks here and there, then send them on their way and begone.

Why wouldn't I answer them?

It would appear, even to myself, that I didn't know the answers myself. So Naruto, and on occasion Sakura, would answer them for me with their own conclusion. When they were finally gone, the question about my conclusion on what I thought of their conclusion would reap my thoughts. I would train to get it out of my head, and after failing miserably, I knew I had to sit down and engage in yet another internal battle. Eventually, the internal battle would end.

The internal battles ended, when I came to my conclusion.

_**Flashback**_

"_Again," Sasuke muttered, at the sight of his ex-teammates, lying on the ground, defeated, the usual on their precious retrieval missions. They were 17 now, Sasuke just thought that there was a shred of a chance they'd stop dreaming and move on. _

_He should have known better. _

_Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai were all out. He saved Sakura for last usually, because she was nothing compared to the others, and he hated boring fights. At least the others were fun to "play ninja" with. _

"_We risk our lives just to get through Akatsuki's bases. We know the truth about Itachi, what he did for you, and what he wanted. We know that your 'need' for revenge on Konoha for the loss of your brother outshines what Itachi wanted to happen. But we keep coming for you. One day, we might not be able to anymore. That can be for two reasons: One, you're back with us. Two, you'll never be back with us because we're dead. So tell me, because you have the need for revenge against those who hurt your family, would you get revenge on the people who killed us if we're killed?!" Sakura demanded._

_Sasuke paused, as if he was pondering. As if._

"_You're not my family," he retorted. _

"_You chose us to be your friends. Friends are the family you get to hand select, Sasuke."_

"_I severed those ties a long time ago," Sasuke growled. _

"_You can't sever family. Once you are family, it's impossible. It's like changing the fact you're the child of your parents, or resurrecting the dead. You can't do it." _

"_If that's the way you see things Sakura, then I'll prove it to you, that I can sever ties, in your last moments!" _

"_We are your family. If someone killed me or Naruto, you would avenge us! Are you going to kill me?!" she yelled, sounding desperate. _

"_Took you long enough," hissed Sasuke, stepping closer. He couldn't deal with the truth – that he knew – anymore. _

"_Do you ever give up on revenge, Sasuke?" sighed Sakura._

"_NEVER! CHIDORI NAGASHI!" Sasuke roared. _

_The sounds of chirping birds could be heard. Sasuke ran towards Sakura, and shoved the chidori through her with his katana._

"_Then, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_Sasuke gazed down at his former teammate's eyes, too many emotions running through him to move. _

"_What?" he whispered, glaring._

"_You'll never forgive yourself."_

_With those last words, Sakura couldn't cling onto life anymore. The Valley of the Shadow had its earthquake, and her soul fell through the cracks, and drowned in the final ocean that is death._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto, and Sakura, Sakura... your questions went unanswered, but to me, deep down, the answers, they were never unknown.

Because Sakura?

You're right. I'll never forgive myself.


End file.
